1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorbent article such as a disposable diaper or sanitary napkin, and more particularly to an absorbent article which is embossed on either side or both sides as to provide for discrete areas of compressed material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, wound pads or the like have been manufactured by various production methods and have included embossing on one or both sides. The patterns of the embossing were generally for the purpose of enhancing rigidity of the diaper and usually occupied a substantial area of the diaper. Thus, most of the surface of the diaper was embossed and the entire absorbent pad was partially compressed. The prior embossed disposable diaper did not enhance distribution of fluid nor did it reduce wetback.